leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS351
/ |title_ja=VS パチリス |title_ro=VS Pachirisu |image= PS351.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=31 |number=351 |location= Grand Hotel Pokémon Fan Club Poffin House Contest Hall |prev_round=Boogying with Buneary |next_round=Crowded by Croagunk & Advanced on by Abra I }} / '''(Japanese: '''VS パチリス VS Pachirisu) is the 351st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Super Contest Crash Course begins with a dance rehearsal which choreographs, but it goes wrong from the first instant. Pearl furiously yells to and that they and their Pokémon were not following Chimler's movements, as Chimler is the lead dancer during their current rehearsal. After going through their Super Contest guide once more, Pearl realizes they only have eight more hours of practice for the evening round of Contests. Platinum understands, and vows to do her best in practice. Pearl warns her that she cannot expect to win her first Contest with only a day of practice, but Platinum reminds her of the bet she made in front of the audience yesterday. Pearl and Platinum eventually bicker, and Diamond decides to ignore them by retrieving all the Pokémon that were practising with them. Just then, a short odd-haired man walks up to the trio having noticed the s in Diamond's hands. The man is awed that the trio, at their age, are already possessing Pokémon. Platinum bows courteously to thank the man, and Pearl wonders about the man's remarks. After Diamond cheekily examines the man's beard, the man's interest is turned towards the trio's Poké Balls on the floor. Pearl is unable to stop the man reaching for them and calling them out. Having been awed by Tru, Chimler and Platinum's dressed up in Accessories, the man makes the trio honorary members of his Pokémon Fan Club. Still confused by what has happened, the trio are led to the Pokémon Fan Club house at Hearthome City. The odd man greets the receptionist and asks her to pass on a letter with a Pokémon Stamp on it, to the Jubilife TV producer. The man finally introduces himself as the local Pokémon Fan Club President. He guesses that the trio were preparing to enter a Contest, and thus presents them with a Poffin Case. Platinum presses kindly for an explanation of the term "Poffin", and Diamond, who had been snoozing due to the President's long speech, hears the President mention the Poffin as a snack, and bolts awake with the thought of food. A while later, Pearl practices his comedy lines. He then realizes that the President was responding to his lines. The President points out that Diamond visited the Poffin House a while ago and has since been mastering Poffin cooking. The President also mentions that Platinum has been practising dance moves by herself by watching the routines of previous contestants. Once he is reminded how the two activities correspond to the first and second rounds of the Super Contest, Pearl realizes that there is a third round of the competition, and if he practices for that round, all practice would be completed on time. With Pearl agreeing to that, the President walks away. Pearl suddenly realizes that the President showed up when he was bickering with Platinum. Evening arrives, and Platinum strolls into the Super Contest Hall to register herself for the Contest about to take place, ignoring the glaring eyes from the crowd. Pearl and the follow her, and Pearl remarks his satisfaction at being able to watch and support Platinum instead of being kicked out during the Gym Battles. Pearl then wonders why Diamond hasn't turned up, and the President states that Diamond still has something to make, despite having already given Poffins to Platinum beforehand. A few moments later, the contest begins. Platinum sees that her Prinplup would be contesting a , and . The announcer proceeds to begin the Visual Competition of the Contest, with a 60-second countdown for the contestants to dress their Pokémon. Platinum opens up her Fashion Case and gasps in horror. Earlier, she had sorted her Accessories accordingly in her Fashion Case, but the Accessories are now scattered inside, and Platinum trembles at the thought of sabotage against her. Her competitors finish dressing up with 30 seconds remaining. At that point, Pearl, among the audience, yells towards Platinum about the time limit and her objective. Platinum hurriedly picks out the matching accessories to put on Prinplup, fitting everything on just before the timer stops. During the Dance Competition of the Contest, Prinplup is last to act as lead. Before then, the competing Machop and Pachirisu had elbowed and tripped Prinplup respectively. When it is Prinplup's turn to lead, its moves become erratic. With the dance round over, the announcer calls a 15-minute interval. Pearl uses the interval to go backstage and speak to Platinum. As Pearl tries to remind Platinum about the upcoming round, Platinum, slumped on a chair with a disheartened look, announces her wish to forfeit the Contest, which shocks Pearl. Platinum expresses her fears that people may be intentionally sabotaging her performances, and stands by her decision despite Pearl's arguments, causing him to storm out. Platinum holds her Prinplup's hand and proceeds to make her way to the contest organizers, but then spots Diamond at the open doorway, still dressed in his chef outfit and holding a plate of food inside a cover. Diamond tells Platinum that he brought her a treat that he made, causing Platinum to impatiently bark that Poffins are supposed to be fed before the contest. However, Diamond surprises Platinum by saying that the food he made was meant for consumption by Platinum herself. He proceeds to lift the cover to reveal a slice of pie. While hands Platinum a fork, Diamond urges her to eat it before the interval ends. Platinum, knowing she has nothing to lose, begins to eat. Diamond empathizes with Platinum's performance anxiety by revealing how he used to feel the same way before every comedy act he performs on stage with Pearl, and says that he reminds himself that he reason he performs is to transfer the joy in himself to his audience. Having heard Diamond's speech, Platinum finishes her slice of pie, and after evaluating her attitude towards the Super Contest, decides to carry on to the Acting stage of the competition. With her renewed belief, she guides Prinplup through a series of coordinated appeals, knowing from what she had read through books about the origin of the Pokémon Contest, and how it spread joy between the Coordinators, Pokémon, and audience members. The three Super Contest Judges agree that her Pokémon aren't acting at all, rather, they are truly enjoying the coordination of their performance. Finally, at the end of the Contest, the announcer declares the results. Platinum is declared the winner, and the entire room delivers a standing ovation as Platinum hugs Prinplup in combined joy and disbelief. Among the audience, Diamond and Pearl celebrate wildly with the Fan Club President and even deliver some comedy lines to celebrate. Eventually, the announcer is ready to present Platinum's prize, and once again congratulates Platinum's victory. The girl suddenly excuses herself, and runs into the audience stands to bring Diamond and Pearl onto the stage. To Diamond and Pearl's shock, Platinum announces that the trio will receive the prize together, explaining to judge that her victory did not solely come through herself, but also through her companions' help. She also explains that she has always wanted to celebrate a victory with her companions, because in the previous two occasions, Diamond and Pearl were not allowed to. Major events * enters her first Pokémon Super Contest. * Platinum wins the Normal Rank Coolness Contest. Debuts * Fantina * Jordan Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Jasmine * Fantina * Johanna (video) * Keira * Dexter * Jordan * Pokémon Fan Club Chairman * Contest announcer * * * Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Fantina's) * ( ; video) * (Keira's) * (Coordinator's; flashback) * (Coordinator's; flashback) * (Coordinator's; flashback) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) Trivia * This round marks the first time where a was performed by someone besides ; in this case, and the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman perform it instead. In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Pachirisu - Hội trưởng và nhóm ba người }} de:Kapitel 351 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS351 it:PS351 zh:PS351